First officer
A function aboard a starship, the First Officer acts out the Captain's orders and advises him. In Starfleet, this function is usually accompanied by the rank of Commander or Lieutenant Commander. Furthermore, the First Officer normally refers to the Executive Officer, as well. The first officer usually leads the away teams. Examples of some of the most famous First Officers in Starfleet history include: * Commander T'Pol of ''Enterprise''; * Lieutenant Commander Spock of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]; * Commander William T. Riker of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and the ''Enterprise''-E; * Major Kira Nerys of Deep Space 9 * Lieutenant Commander Worf of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]; * Lieutenant Commander Chakotay of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]. Executive officer is the term often used to refer to a vessel's first officer. In Starfleet, and certain (now defunct) Earth military services, it is frequently abbreviated to XO. List of executive officers Featured *Subcommander/Commander T'Pol **''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (2151-2161) *Lieutenant "Number One" **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2254) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Spock **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2266-2269) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] (2286-2293) *Lieutenant Commander/Commander William Riker **[[USS Hood|USS Hood (NCC-42296)]] (2361-2364) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] (2364-2371) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] (2372-2379) *Major/Colonel Kira Nerys (Bajoran Militia liaison officer) **Deep Space Nine (2369-2375) *Lt. Commander Chakotay **[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] (2371-2378) *Lt. Commander Worf **[[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]] (2372-2375) **[[USS Defiant (NCC-75633)|USS Defiant (NCC-75633)]] (2375) Other *Snodgrass **[[SS Mariposa|SS Mariposa (NAR-7678)]] (2123) *Matthew Ryan **[[ECS Fortunate|ECS Fortunate (ECS-2801)]] (?-2151) *Commander Steven Mullen **[[USS Essex|USS Essex (NCC-173)]] (?-2167) *Lieutenant Tom Nellis **[[USS Antares|USS Antares (NCC-501)]] (2266) *Commander Willard Decker **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2273) *Commander Pavel Chekov **[[USS Reliant|USS Reliant (NCC-1864)]] (2278-2285) *Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko **[[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa (NCC-13958)]] **[[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]] (2367) *Commander Flaherty **[[USS Aries|USS Aries (NCC-45167)]] (2365) *Commander Steve Gerber **[[USS Yamato|USS Yamato (NCC-71807)]] (2365) *Commander Shelby **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] (2367) *Commander Brink **[[USS Brattain|USS Brattain (NCC-21166)]] (2367) *Lieutenant Commander Christopher Hobson **[[USS Sutherland|USS Sutherland (NCC-72015)]] (2368) *Lieutenant Maxwell Burke **[[USS Equinox|USS Equinox (NCC-72381)]] (2370-2376) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit **[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] (2371) *Commander Martin Madden **[[USS Talos|USS Talos]] (?-2379) **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] (2379-?) *Lieutenant Ducane **[[USS Relativity|USS Relativity (NCV-474439-G)]] (29th century) Aliens *Ferengi - Kazago **Bok's ship (2364) *Klingon - Korax **[[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] (2267-2269) *Klingon - Commander Kaz **[[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] (2269) *Klingon - Hon'Tihl **[[IKS Toh'Kaht|IKS Toh'Kaht]] (2369) *Klingon - Worf **[[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] (2373) *Tellarite - Gaavrin **''Tezra'' (early 22nd century) *Tygarian - Romah Doek ** Nanut Alternate timelines and parallel universes *Commander Jonathan Archer **ISS Enterprise (NX-01) (?-2155) *Lieutenant Commander T'Pol **USS Defiant (NCC-1764) (2155) *Commander Spock **[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2267) *Commander Thelin **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2269) *Commander Worf **[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] (2367-2370) Apocrypha *Commander Sonya Gomez **USS da Vinci - (Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers) *Commander Elias Vaughn **Deep Space Nine - (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Pocket)) * Commander Christine Vale **USS Titan - ("Star Trek: Titan") Category:Titles de:Erster Offizier sv:Försteofficer